Better than Blood
by kittyheartdance
Summary: Suggested Sexual Theme & feeding Non-Con Warning: After getting herself tossed from the room, Yuuki continues to worry what Zero could become if he refuses to feed from her much longer. Now Yuuki has a plan....


Authers note-

Kitty: So my sisters were going crazy with my new fanfiction account. Poring through my files to find a good story to post. So, they pulled this one out of the pile and shoved it in my face. Of course they aren't offering to type it up for you all. No... that tedious job is mine to suffer.

I had written this in a state of boredom after I read chapter 'Chapter 21'. When I was reading it, I was like: "She could have done that better." I started playing around with the idea of how to make it better and more forcful. Now I'm reading it and I realize: "Yuuki probably wouldn't do that." Oh, well...

Dan: *grumbling* (Dan, my WritersBlock demon; he steals my papers so I can't write)

Kitty: -points and lauphs at him-

Dan: -makes rude motion-

Kitty: -thoroughly pleased- Ok... here I go.

**Edit: (10/27/09)**

So yeah, I was going though my things when I noticed that I had gotten a review for this story. It was a sort of nasty remark on my poor spelling. Yes, there were alot of spelling errors which I hope I managed to fix them all. Also, it seems that alot of the story was broken up (due to the change over FF.N did a few months ago, all of my stories did this weird scrambling where lots of the sentinces and even some paragraphs were missing!) I read part of this and thought it was spared, but it wasn't. I'm sorry, It should be fixed now. I even did a partial rewrite. Hope everyone likes! ^^

As an added note, this sort of deserves a warning.

**Warning: **_non-con._ Even though there is no sex, she kind of forces him to feed on her without his permission. Don't know if it applies, but I'm putting it on anyway.

_**-I do not oun VampireKnight, nor any of it's characters-**_

--

**Better than Blood-**

The sharp silver flash of a blade served its purpose as blood trickled from the shallow cut.

Zero cryed out in suprise and confusion, but before he could do anything to protect himself against the sudden attack, Yuuki crouded close. Gripping his sholders she slid her moist toung up his chest where some one the blood had escaped, before clamping her mouth over his wound. Warm pleasure seeped through his body, as he broke into a sweat at the sudden onslaught of feeling.

"Wha-?! Yuuki stop!"

But she didn't, and he couldn't push her away. Not like last time. He felt weak, powerless.

To add insult to injury, or so it seemed, she moved to sit astride his lap. Slipping her hands up to grip his hair and the collar of his shirt. His hands rested immobile on her sholders. He felt like he was caught in slow motion and everything around him was moving too fast for him to comprehend. The smell of his oun blood infiltrated his sences, subduing him further. Then she sucked. A sharp slurping sound that echoed in the emptyness around them. He shivered, moaning when he heard her swallow.

"P-please! S-stop! Yuuki I-" He begged, but his cryes where only answerd by another self satisfying gulp.

Dispite how his body quivered, he found some strength within the mess of his wits and set to prying her away. When she wouldn't move, he took both palms to her sholders and shoved. His inhuman force pitched them both foward as he hadn't realized, or cared, how tightly she was gripping his hair and clothing. Though it had successfully separated her from his wound, it also poped the top bottons of his shirt and wrenched his neck.

As he grumbled in pain, Yuuki pressed up agenced him. Wrapping her arms about his neck, she nuzzled his moist skin, licking it clean. As if in some sort of strange trance, she returned to the wound. He wimperd, his hips giving an involuntary thrust into her. She cryed out, leaving his neck to look at his face. Her expression was one of a hazy surprise.

He stared at her wide eyed. Blood -his blood- was smeared down her chin and was running in a short line down her neck. Without thought, her toung darted out to lap up the remaining droplets on her full lips.

"Yu-Yuuki, _**Why?!**_" He pleading for an answer, his hands where gripping the front of her dress so hard, he should have feared that he would rip it. It didn't help that his hands shook. She leaned purposefully forward, out of whatever trance that had taken her moments before. With cool -but strangly bright- eyes she said, "I don't want to loose you, Zero. To anything... _anyone_."

He had not fed from her in so long, she feared his life and sanity. The little nibble she gave him last week only served to getting her tossed out of the room. As he fell deeper into insanity, she promised herself that this time she wouldn't be shaken so easily. So, finding a sharp knife, she thought of a way to force him to drink. No matter the cost to either of them.

When she first put her lips to the red shining liquid, she almost reared at the gritty metallic tast of his blood, then almost gagged when it slid doun her throat like slime. She promised herself, 'as long as Zero is ok'. With determination in her heart, she took hold the back of his head and push his nose into the crook of her neck.

His teath gave an audible clack as he snaped his jaw shut, refusing to feed. She pushed his face in harder. He answerd by pushing her sholders away. It became a contest.

Zero: pushing her sholders away with frightening strength. Yuuki: gripping at his clothes and hair as hard and tight as she could. Nails biting for a hold. But her arms began to cave as she futilely tryed to match his inhuman power. Gritting her teath against the pain, she pushed her femminin body close and twisted her hold on his hair.

The result wasn't perfect, but as his neck went to the side, his arms bent. This allowed her to lean her head close enouph to whisper in his ear. "Z-Zero.. Did you hear that?" She strained to talk slowly, It was starting to be hard to breath. "The sound of your blood getting sucked in by me?" She echoed the words he said to her after the first time he fed from her. Then, he had used those words to to scare her. Now, she was using it much differently.

Suddenly, he stoped fighting. His fingers digging into the flesh of her ribs as a violent shudder over took his entire body, trailing from his scalp to his toes, leaving him completely limp. Utterly quiet. His arms dropped from her chest to lay silently next to him.

Yuuki was left alone on top of him, though she still held his collar. Catching her breath in short gasps, she regarded him curiously. His eyes where closed and he didn't move at all. Not even to breath. "Zero?" She leaned down into him, worried. He took a breath and whimpered. Then his arms shot out and grabbed her. He yanked her to him so quickly that she couldn't even react to the swift and brutal piercing of her neck. She cried out, but not in pain as it would have long ago. It actually bagan to feel...

Zero took a greedy gulp of her blood. Moaning, her hands slipped from thair holds, giving Zero the opening he had been waiting for. He thrust her from his lap. She landed so hard on the coffee table that it gave a sickening crack as it gave way underneath her and she bit her own toung.

She groaned in surprise. Yuuki barely knew what had happened, shifting her position on the sharp spikes of wood. She had thought for a wild moment that he had dashed away and left her there, untill she saw that he was now standing over her. A frightening, shadowy form. Her breath hitched. Was it fear?

"Did you think this was smart?!" He ground out between his teath. A spitting, roaring -pissed- lion. She didn't know what to say to that, but she didn't have to think long as he came down on top of her. Straddling her legs, he capturing the red line that seeped from the deep bruising teath marks with his toung. "Why must you be so reckless!?" He shouted into her neck before clamping his mouth over her soft flesh.

She fiercely clawed at his sholders, electricity wreathing inside her. Becoming tighter and tighter, almost so she couldn't breath. She yanked him closer, licking the small bit of dryed blood on his sholder where she could reach. She could see the edge of the drying cut she made out of the corner on her eye, but becouse of the angle, she could not reach it. Instead, she made do biting at the bone of his sholder. His hips gave another sharp thrust which caused shock waves to lace up her back.

Gulp! The sound of his invasion was so- she couldn't think of the word. She actually couldn't think of much at all. Everything began to haze red aound the edges of her vision, but she didn't say or do anything. She didn't mind passing out, she didn't even mind-

He felt dizzy, an almost warm and fuzzy blur of sounds, smalls and feeling surrounding him. He liked it. His body gave an sudden delicious shudder. Then he could drink no more.

Her mouth left his skin as well, laying -or falling- back. Choking on a bit of blood she was unable to swallow. Whether it was hers or his, she didn't know. Yuuki turned her head sideways with a sigh. The light colored liquid dripped from the corner of her mouth. It ran doun her cheek to stain the carpet.

Both panting, both unable to move and both not even close to thinking of getting up of the floor. Zero was no longer sitting, but sprawled out on top of her soft yielding body. He could feel her heart thundering him the cage of her chest, every easy breath she took. In the silence, he began to lift his head up slowly to look at her. Her eyes were much too dark for his Yuuki, and in the light it almost looked like the color of blood. Her face was somehow flushed and crusted in places with drying plasma. A small smile stretching her lips.

Before he considered what he wanted to do... he kissed her.

Kissed her and all the love he had been hiding over the years slipped though the cracks. Oozing from his pores to mingle on her skin. His eyes glistening. He kissed her completly and utterly sencelessly. After a moment that stretched on for many a fluttering heartbeats, he left her mouth and smiled down at her. She smiled back, thinking warmly,

_' __That was much better than blood__ '_

-end

--

Authers note:

Kitty: wow, I had forgoten how _spontaneous _this was. Remember, I had writen this looong before I found out she was a vampire. Seriously, when she said that 'he' was her 'brother', I was like. "WTF?!" I was completely suprised. I'm not crazy... yet.

Review please...

_To my very first reviewer -slmCandle- Thank you!!_

Kitty out-


End file.
